The present invention relates to a vehicle tire, and more particularly to such a vehicle tire, which has means to guide circulation of air, for enabling heat to be quickly carried away from the inside of the tire.
Many people use a motorcar as their personal daily transportation vehicle. For a safety driving, the condition of the tires must be regularly checked. When driving the motorcar on the road, the tire may explore if pierced by an external object. Further, a tire may explore easily when hot. Because regular tires have no means to dissipate heat, the tires wear quickly with use when running on the road under a high temperature.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, a protective cushion is mounted within the outer tire around the inner tube to protect the inner tube against external objects. According to another aspect of the present invention, the inner tube and the protective cushion are made with pegs, defining multiple air channels for circulation of air, and the hooks which secure the outer tire to the rim have flow guide grooves for guiding air in and out of the air channels for enabling heat to be quickly carried away from the vehicle tire.